


Outside the Lines

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [98]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Beth knows she won't get what she wants.
Series: Finding My Way [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV)  
Title: Outside the Lines  
Character: Beth Greene  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Beth knows she won't get what she wants.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Frank Darabont owns this show and the characters.  
Words: 190 without title and ending.

Word to use: Writer's Choice #3: Plain

FMW #98: Outside the Lines

Beth's never strayed outside the lines. Never rebelled against authority. She's the peacekeeper, the one who wants everyone to get along and follow the rules to keep everything running smoothly.

She's seen as plain, non-threatening. She's tired of being seen as someone that no one worries about or is afraid of. Not that she actually wants anyone to be afraid of her.

Beth has done a lot and seen a lot over the last few years. She's seen family members and friends die. She's seen walkers attack people and enemies attack her home.

All she wants is to be able to live a peaceful life with friends and family and not have to worry about losing someone, any time someone she knows goes outside the walls.

It doesn't matter what she wants, though. The whole world has gone to hell. There's nothing that she or anyone else can do about it. She watches as Maggie and Glenn leave to do a supply run.

Beth can't help wondering if they'll even make it back. She hopes and prays that they will, but there's always the chance that they won't come back and it makes her sad.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
